Beware the Cat People
by russiankitten09
Summary: Five girls are about to discover the truth about their strange abilities and have a chance at love. When a mysterious force threatens to turn their lives upside down, they have to battle to hold on to the ones they love.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

"Meow, Meow" The cries of an alley cat ranged out through the cool night air. The cat in question walked under the street light pausing to bathe itself. The cat was hungry, if its cries were any indication. After about 5 minutes the cat resumed its walk, looking for a place where he could find some food and shelter for the night. Maybe he could even find some company of the feline persuasion. As the cat continued walking, he was unaware that he was being followed. After about 5 minutes of walking, an uneasy feeling came over the cat. Nervously looking around he saw that there was nothing to dread and yet there was. Something was out there and the wrongness of the night made the cat quicken his pace. A noise on his left made the cat freeze in his tracks as wave after wave of dark hunger washed over him. Every hair on his body was standing on end and his heart was pounding like a jackhammer and then seemed to stop all-together as a deep rumbling growl sounded out of the darkness. 'Run', was the only thought that pounded over and over again in the cat's brain, but he found his feet would not move. A door opening and slamming broke the cat's paralysis and he was running like a shot. He had no particular destination in mind; all he knew was that he had to get as far away from this menacing force. Seeing an alley off to his left, he made a quick dash behind a row of trash cans. For several tense seconds, the cat just stood there in tense silence listening for the sound of pursuit, but there was nothing. No movement or sound. Thinking that the danger had passed, the cat crept out from among the trash cans and was assuming his walk, when a loud, thunderous roar shattered the night. Then there was a loud foot stomp. The last thing the cat remembered before everything went black was a pair of golden eyes bearing down on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: New Students

A gasp sounded, as the figure on the bed bolted upright. Flinging back the covers, she swung her legs so that she was sitting on the side of the bed. 'No way! What the hell kind of dream was that?!' she thought as she reached for the lamp on the bedside table. The light revealed a 17 year old golden-brown haired girl. She brought her knees up to her chest as she willed her breathes to return to normal. 'There is no way I just dreamt that!', she thought with a sigh as she shook her head as if trying to get rid of the images going around in her head. But the images refused to be silenced as she closed her eyes once again finding herself in that alley. She stood frozen in horror as she watched a tiger leap out of the shadows onto a little orange tabby and proceeded to tear the cat limb from limb. 'Man, finals must really be getting to… Wait a minute! Tomorrow's the first day of school! I need some serious sleep,' she thought with a groan. A knock at her door drew her attention. "Ang? You up?" She recognized the voice of her brother. "Yeah Ray. I'm up," she called. The door opened as her brother stuck his head in her room. "What's wrong? Why are you up?" he asked, a concern look was on his sleepy face. "Everything's all right Ray. I just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep, I'll be okay." She said with a smile. "You sure?" he asked, still not convinced. "Positive. Night big brother." She assured him, before snuggling back down beneath the covers. "Night baby girl. Remember I'm here if you need me." Ray said as he closed her door. 'I really do need to talk to someone, but there's no need. It was just a dream, beside I really need some sleep.' Reaching up she turned off the light and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"No way! You actually dreamt that?! Why didn't you wake me up?!" A turquoise blue haired girl exclaimed. Five girls were walking down the street, heading to school. Heaving an irritated sigh, the golden-brown haired girl said in a tight voice, "Yes I really dreamt that. Ming weren't you listening?! And as for waking you up, why would I do that when there was no point to it?" "Careful Ming. Sounds like someone's about to have a fit." a girl with purple-blue hair said with a smirk. "Ha, Ha." the golden-brown haired girl said sarcastically. For five friends they were as different from each other as night and day. When they were together people would call them 'The Girls'. It was a cute nickname, if they were still in grade school. Now that they were starting their senior year of high school they really wished for a new nickname, but it was funny how a nickname could grow on you. Each girl was beautiful in her own way. If there was a leader in this group it was Angelica. She had a no-nonsense type of attitude, though you would never guess thanks to her looks. She had golden-brown hair that came down to her chin, but it was her eyes that really stood out. They were almond shaped in a rich shade of hazel, gold, and brown. Her eyes constantly changed their color depending on how her mood was or what lighting she was in. She stood at 5'7" and had a nice body with curves in all the right places. The second in command was Mariam. Mariam had shoulder-length purple-blue hair that she kept in a ponytail. A red bandana was wrapped around her head. She was also 5'7" with emerald green eyes. In a battle of sarcasm, Mariam would win hands down, but everyone who knew her knew that she had a good heart. Then there was Ming Ming. Ming Ming was the fun loving type, but she did know how to be serious. She was also Angelica's older sister. She had shoulder length turquoise blue hair with matching turquoise blue eyes. She also had a fiery temper when angered. The most lady like and quiet one out of the group was Jessica. She was also the tallest. Standing at 5'8" compared to the others 5'7", she had shoulder length light blond hair with baby blue eyes. People would always come to her when they had problems because she was a good listener and always gave her honest opinion. And then there was Tara. Tara was a cross between Mariam and Ming Ming. She was very easygoing, yet quick to defend the things she loved. She had a beautiful mane of chestnut-red shoulder length hair and big beautiful doe brown eyes. "Seriously it was just a dream. No sense for anyone to freak out over." Angelica muttered as the sight of the school met her gaze. As the girls walked into the schoolyard they were surprised to see a great commotion taking place. "What's going on?" Tara asked clearly confused. "Maybe a fight's broken out. Or better yet maybe's school's over before it even begins!" Ming Ming exclaimed excitedly. At this the others began to laugh. They all knew Ming Ming's disdain for school. "No I don't think so Ming", Jessica said still chuckling as they resumed their walk," I heard some new students were transferring here." Jessica continued. "New students? Where are they transferring from?" Mariam asked. "Russia", was the reply. "Great just what we need, some big bad Russians coming here and…" Mariam was muttering, when a startled gasp from Ming Ming caused her head to jerk up and her mouth dropped open. Standing at the door's entrance was the source of all the commotion and seeing them with her own eyes, Mariam couldn't really blame all the girls for their excited whispers. Five boys stood at the door's entrance completely oblivious to everything that was going on around them. They were over six feet tall and absolutely gorgeous. The one who really caught Mariam's eye had fiery red hair and clear turquoise blue eyes that looked cold as ice. Her eyes slowly roamed down his well defined chest and abs, down that powerful long length of leg and back up again. Mariam shook herself out of her stupor to realize two things (1) she was drooling and (2) an unfamiliar heat was starting to settle at the pit of her stomach and was slowly traveling down her body. Shaking her head, she forced her gaze to focus on the one standing next to the red head before she did something stupid. 'Like throw myself at his feet', she thought sourly. The boy standing next to the red head was clearly the tallest out of the five boys. He had light blond hair with crystal blue eyes. He also possessed a powerful frame. 'He clearly looks like the bodyguard, although you would either be crazy or have a death wish to mess with anyone of them.' Mariam mused as she moved on to the next one. When her eyes fell on the third guy her mind immediately started screaming danger. Here was a guy you defiantly did not want to mess with period! He had lavender colored hair with cold matching lavender eyes. This guy just screamed warning after warning and he had the physique to back up any threat that he could utter. Moving quickly, her eyes found a two-toned hair boy leaning against the corner of the wall. Slate gray hair in front with dark blue hair in the back was defiantly unusual in this area, but what really stood out was the wicked shark fin tattoos on his cheeks. She couldn't tell what color his eyes were as he had his eyes closed. His well muscled arms were no doubt crossed over a well muscled chest. His long silky white scarf was blowing in the breeze. Moving on to the last guy, she found that even though it was clear that he was tall, he wasn't as tall as the other four. He had purple hair and piercing crimson red eyes. It was clear from the mischievous twinkle in his eye that he delighted in causing trouble and watching the other 4 handling the blows. 'Although I don't think he's the one to run from anything. Hell he would probably relish the idea of beating the crap out of someone and then the others could have what was left.' Mariam concluded her thoughts. "They…" Ming Ming began. "Are absolutely…" Tara chimed in. "Gorgeous!" Mariam squealed before she had a chance to stop herself. As if he heard her, the red head looked in her direction and winked at her causing her cheeks to heat up. 'There is no way he could have heard me.' Mariam thought as the bell ranged, signaling the start of a new school day. 'How in the world did he hear me?' Mariam wondered. Suddenly feeling eyes on her, she looked up to find that she had paused at the door and was now staring at the red head. 'It's almost as if they were waiting for us.' Mariam thought with a shock. 'That's impossible! They don't even know us. It must be tough moving to a new school, let alone a new country. I'll talk to the others and see what we can do to make them feel more at home.' It was then that she realized that she was still staring at the tall red head. "You know in some countries its very rude to stare at someone." And amused voice said, breaking Mariam out of her stupor. With a blush she realized that it was the red head that had spoke. 'He has a very sexy voice', she couldn't help thinking. Turning beet red she hurriedly ducked inside muttering a quiet apology. The boys shared a knowing smirk as they also made their way inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Homeroom (part one)

"Oh my god! They are so cute!" "I want wicked tattoos like him." "Just your typical bad boys. Ooh, I bet their great in bed!" The endless streams of excited whispers and senseless giggling were apparently non-stop since the five newcomers had entered the classroom. Said boys were currently sitting in the back of the room, once again completely oblivious to everything around them or so it seemed. Unknown to anyone, they had their eyes set on the girls that was meant to be theirs.

With Angelica

'Why, oh why don't they just shut the hell up?!' Angelica silently thought growing more irritated by the second. She felt like standing in the middle of the room and threatened to rip out everyone's tongues if they didn't be quiet. But that would only make her look insane, not to mention possible jail time. So she bit her tongue and tried to tune everyone out. "Mind if I sit here?" a deep voice to her left made Angelica jump startled for a moment. Looking up, she found herself looking into the most beautiful golden-brown eyes she had ever seen. Before she could stop herself, her eyes traveled downward to a full, totally kissable mouth. Angelica felt an unfamiliar heat growing in the pit of her stomach as her eyes continued their observation of a broad, muscular chest. 'Damn, where have you been all my life?' she questioned in her mind as her eyes met his once more. She felt as if she could just get lost in the deepness of his eyes. She could vaguely feel her heart pounding harder and faster with each beat and her pulse raced in time with each beat of her heart. 'What the heck is wrong with me? Why am I having this kind of reaction to a total stranger?' Only he didn't feel like a stranger. Before she could answer his question, he sat down in the desk beside hers. "The names Kai and you are?" he asked turning sideways to gaze at her. Angelica found that she could not speak. His deep rich voice sent shivers down her spine. 'What is wrong with me?! Say something you idiot!' "My name is Angelica," she replied in a somewhat breathless voice. "Hn, see ya around." He said getting up to go back to his seat. 'Okay that was so weird' she thought as she watched him walk away. Looking back down at her desk, a hot blush spread over her cheeks, as a hundred different erotic images flashed through her head. Groaning her head hit her desk as a familiar voice said teaseling, "You like him don't you?" Looking up into the navy-blue eyes of her brother Tyson, she groaned again. No doubt he saw their little encounter and was just dying to tell Ray and Max all about it. This was going to be a long day.

With Mariam

Mariam smirked to herself as she watched the brief exchanged between Angelica and the two tone haired guy. She also noticed the way Angelica watched him walk away. 'Oh, I am going to have so much fun teasing her about this.' She thought with an evil smirk. She was so absorbed in her thinking that she didn't notice that someone had decided to join her. 'Let's see, what I should do…' Mariam was thinking to herself when she realized that someone's eyes were on her. Turning sideways in her seat she found herself staring into turquoise blue eyes as the owner gave a smirk. Turning her head to hid her sudden blush at the thoughts running through her head. 'I didn't even hear him come up! How could I have not heard him and how long has he been staring at me?!' More thoughts poured through her head as more images accompanied certain thoughts. 'What is wrong with me? I've never felt this way before. Damn, if Joseph can see me now, he would be laughing his socks off.' Pushing aside her timidness, Mariam smirked as she remembered something else. 'Well, Well, Well. I say some payback is in order here. After all, I am the queen of sarcasm.' Turning back around, she smirked as she remarked," You know, in some countries it's very rude to stare at someone." She said, turning his own words back on him. He smirked know ling and gave a soft chuckle," I didn't know it was a crime to stare at a beautiful girl, but since it's a problem for you I'll introduce myself. My name is Tala and you are?" "My name is Mariam." "See now we're not strangers anymore." 'Strangers?' Mariam thought in confusion. For some strange reason, the boy sitting next to her didn't feel like a stranger.

Author's Note: I decided to split up chapter 2! If you want to find out what happens keep reading and review.


End file.
